Royal Fixation
by Lady Hinata Uchiha
Summary: They say that mirrors never lie, so why was it that own reflection seemed foreign? 6 months ago the mirror would've shown eyes fool of life but now they were dull, dead. This was his fault, her husband's, Itachi. He was turning her into a bitter woman.


**.:Royal Fixation:.**

**By: **Lady Hinata Uchiha

_**Disclaimer:  
><strong>__This fan fiction had been written for entertainment purposes __only__ and without the intention of infringing upon any copyright. __**NARUTO**__ and its characters are a creation of __**Masashi Kishimoto**__. The only thing I lay claim to is the plot._

_**Important Note:  
><strong>__I do __**NOT**__ give my permission to have this fan fiction published in other sites by anyone. I also __**PROHIBIT**__ anyone from translating it to a different language and posting it as their own._

Without a hint of emotion her eyes landed on the person reflected on the mirror. Porcelain like face, full lips with a natural red tint to them, gorgeous blond hair with strands that seem like gold, teal color eyes that did gave anything away, a tall figured that curved in all the right places and all this was wrapped in a beautiful red kimono with golden woven flowers. The air around the woman screamed coldness and disinterest, just like a noble's. There was no doubt that this woman of nobility, a princess.

The observed placed a hand on the mirror almost in a melancholic way. They say that mirrors never lie, so why couldn't she recognize her own reflection in the mirror? Why was it that the person looking back at her seemed foreign? The face, the body, the hair and even the clothes she could accept but the eyes – god! – Those eyes just didn't seem right.

Only six months ago the mirror would have shown eyes fool of laughter, cheerfulness, mischief but most of all life. The eyes looking back at her were dull – dead – These were not her eyes. This was not her. This could not be her. She could not have changed this much in so little time.

She closed her eyes and turn away from the mirror. Not wanting to look at her reflection a moment longer because deep down she knew that this was what she had come to. All she needed was to look at her eyes to know it was true. Dull and lifeless, that's what her eyes reflected because that was how she felt.

Dead

"Where is my lord?" There was no one in the room with her but just outside the screen door stood her five maids.

"W-we wouldn't know, my lady. We've been with you this whole time."

"Then what are you all waiting for? Go find him." He voice didn't hold any emotion and that made it sound treating.

Footsteps sounded as the maids scattered in search of her husband. She moved to the dresser and picked up the matching hand fan of her kimono.

"My lady, it is time." A guard said from behind the door.

The doors opened and she made her way to the ball room were lords and ladies gather for an announcement. Today was the king and queens youngest son's engagement ball.

She couldn't help but fell pity for the woman that was to marry her husband's brother. Like her own it was an arranged marriage but she was sure that the woman would not be able to live like this. She had met the woman once, a year ago. She had an ethereal beauty but she was shy, soft spoken, naïve, a pushover but worst of all she had no self-confidence. Her character was not suited for this clan. The poor woman was going to be broken.

Female giggles pulled her out of her thoughts. Her eyes harden. Turning around a corner her eyes landed on her husband. A woman was handing from each arm, his concubines.

She stopped before them and opened her fan with a loud crack. "Leave!"

The women moved to leave, detangling their arms from her husband with a disappointed look in their eyes.

"Stay." His smooth but strong voice commended overwriting her order. His eyes had never left her since she turn the corner. So he didn't see the satisfied smiled on the concubines' eyes but she did and it anger her more.

She straightened her back and held her head high. "As you wish, my lord"

He frown at her answered and stepped close to her. Their faces were only millimeters away from each other. "They will attend the ball with us, my dear." He took her arm and wrapped it around his.

"Do not start, _my lord._ I am not in the mood to argue with you this night." She whispered through clenched teeth.

His eyes narrowed just slightly. His mouth moved to speak but the guard by the door knocked on the floor with the staff in his hand. He was about to announce them in. Itachi moved them into place. The concubines stepped behind them.

The double doors opened. "Announcing, Prince Itachi and his wife, Lady Temari, future King and Queen of the Uchiha Kingdom!"

They steeped through the doors. As they passed the guard Temari gave him a grateful look. The guard nodded just slightly. She felt pressure on her arm and looked back at her husband. His eyes narrowed as they look out into the crowd. She brushed it off and moved her attention to the king and queen as they stopped before them.

Itachi bowed his head and she did too in acknowledgement to them. The king motion for them to take a sit to his right. Itachi set beside him and Temari next to her husband. Soft music began again and the noblemen began talking amongst each other again.

"It would not hurt to smile, _darling._" Itachi whispered as his eyes scanned the crowd nodding in acknowledgment to a few lords that raised their cups to him.

"I'm sorry. I did not know that it was required to put on masks of happiness." Temari responded, her eyes lazily scanning the crowd.

"I would have thought that by now you would have figured out that it is all about appearances. I guess I overestimated your capability to understand the obvious." He countered

Temari clanged her fist over the arm of her sit. It was obvious that he was trying to pick a fight with her but she sure wasn't in the mood for it today. "I guess you are right." She said callously.

Itachi turn to look at her. His piercing black eyes unsettle her, especially when he looked at her like he was doing at the moment. She could never figure out was on his mind when he looked at her with those eyes. He brought his hand up to her face taking a hold of her chin. Unconsciously she flinched at his touch and that made him smirk.

"_Darling_, you will never –" he was cut off by his father clearing his throat. Itachi lean in close to her ear. "Do not test me, not tonight_._" He pulled away and smiled lovingly at her.

"I wouldn't dare, _my lord._" She said with a tone full of sarcasm, finishing off with a smile too sweet to be real.

Itachi moved a strand of hair out of her face and brushed his fingers over her smooth cheek. They pulled away turned their attention to the king who was ready to make the announcement of the night. To those who had been adsorbing this looked like a romantic exchange of sweet nothings of a couple in loved.

It was all about appearances after all.

"Welcome to my palace friends and family. I have arranged this ball for one reason. As you all know half a year ago my heir, Prince Itachi, was married to this young lovely woman, Princess Temari. Their happiness made me come to the conclusion that my youngest, Prince Sasuke, deserves the same. So with all due honor and pride let me present to you my son, Prince Sasuke and his wife-to-be, Princess Hinata of the Hyuuga Clan."

Temari turned her eyes to the double doors as they open and the couple entered the room. Prince Sasuke was almost the exact replica of her husband, all but the hair that was shorter and had a more blue shade to it. She looked at his eyes and they held that same coldness, pride and arrogance. She truly pitied the woman beside him.

She turned to contemplate the woman. Hinata was tall only a few inches shorter the Sasuke. She had long – much longer then her own – indigo hair that was up in a high ponytail decorated with beautiful hair combs and flowers. A natural lovely blush graced her cheeks that gave her an air of innocence. Her figure was curvy, making the lavender and violet kimono she wore fit her in all the right places. But putting all that aside what really made her look ethereal were her eyes. They looked white but looking closer they were the lightest shade of lavender. One look into those eyes and it told how innocent and naïve she truly was. A second look said that the woman was nerves but was trying to be brave.

Three months, she concluded and those eyes that now shone with life would become dull and lifeless just like her own… pity.

"She is beautiful, you have chosen well for Sasuke, Father." Itachi commented.

"I believe so too, Itachi. She is docile and submissive, perfect for Sasuke." The King said he watch Sasuke take his future wife's hand into his arm and made their way to them. Stopping before them and bowing.

"My son, I wish you all the best in the world, may you and Princess Hinata share the same happiness that your brother and his wife shared."

"Trust me, father, when I say that I will do all that is in my power to fine true happiness." Sasuke said pinning the king down with his own black eyes. The king's eyes narrowed. It seemed that the king had understood some kind of meaning behind his son's words.

Sasuke guided Hinata to the dance floor and the music began. The new couple stared dancing their first waltz. She looked a bit tense but there was no thought they were perfect together, so in sync with each other's moves. Too bad that it was all about appearances, thought Temari. She watched as the young prince leaned close to his future bride's ear and whispered something that made her blush and miss a step.

Other couples took their partners' hand and began to dance. Even the king and queen walked to the dance floor and dance. Unconsciously her eyes moved right to land on Itachi. He was leaning on his right arm lazily overseeing the couples dancing. He – as always – had no intention to ask her to dance, she predicted.

The song ended and some couples left the dance floor, others stepped in to dance the next set. The king and queen return to their sits and the newly engage couple moved to a small group to talk. She glanced at Itachi once again but he had not moved from his place. For a second her eyes moved down, away from him.

"May I have the next dance, my lady?" The smooth voice made her look up at her husband. His eyes were narrowed with a look of annoyance but they weren't on her. He was looking at the person bowed before her with his arm extended out to her.

'_Stupid, why would you think he would ask you?'_ She scolded herself for believing – even for an instant – that Itachi would ask her.

Temari turn her eyes to the man before her. He was tall, with a short ponytail. He was wearing a green haori and back hakama. He came from a clan of scholars that was very renounce in the Uchiha Kingdom. But most of all he was one of her best friends in this land.

Nara, Shikamaru

Ordinarily her first dance should be with her husband but then again the first set had already passed and he had not asked her. She would not miss out on one of her favorite things to do just because her husband wasn't in the mood to dance.

"I would be honor, Lord Nara." She placed her hand on his and they walked to the dance floor. She didn't bother looking back at her husband so she missed the way he was looking at her.

* * *

><p>His knuckles turn white as he tightened the hold he had on the armchair. His jaws tightened too, almost to the point of pain but he paid no attention. His eyes followed his wife and the scholar as they dance. When she laugh softly at something he said he almost left his sit to walk over to them and pull him away from what was his.<p>

"Control yourself, Itachi. Your eyes are flashing." The king said "Her first dance of the night should have been with you."

Itachi close his eyes and took a deep breath to rein in his temper. It wouldn't do any good to have his Sharingun activate in the middle of the ball and cause a scene. But damn if seeing his wife dance with a stranger pissed him off. He might not love her but she belonged to him none the less and he didn't shared.

The music came to an end but just as she was making her way back another man asked her for the next set and she all too happily accepted. A low growl escaped his lips as midway through the set the man lean in and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and nodded. Then they walked off the dance floor and join a small group of people. His brother and his wife-to-be were among them so he relaxed a bit.

Another man approached the group and offered his wife a drink that she took it with a thank you and a smile of gratitude. This time he actually stood up from his sit and ignoring his father low protest as he made his way discreetly to them. As he almost reach them the man from the first dance, Shikamaru, approached them and pulled Temari way making their way to the balcony. He quickened his pace.

Just before reaching the balcony Itachi stopped them. "Leave!" He ordered Shikamaru, his eyes on his wife pinning her down.

Temari scold and took hold of Shikamaru's arm not letting him go. "No, stay!"

Itachi reached out and graded Temari's arm pulling her to his side making her released Shikamaru and stumble a little. "Do not make me repeat myself!" his anger was staring to show.

Shikamaru looked at Temari with concerned in his eyes, not sure if it was a good idea to leave her with her angry husband.

Temari smiled at him and place a hand on his arm "I shall be fine, go."

This anger Itachi more. He pulled her back to his side, his arm wrapping around her waist possessively. Shikamaru bowed reluctantly and walked away.

"You are hurting me!" Temari said and try to pull away but his hold was too strong. "Let me go or I will scream."

Itachi glared at her. He loosened his hold on her knowing she really would scream. He backed her up to a wall and without anyone noticing he pushed her through a secret passage. Then throw her in the first room he found. Locking the door behind him he turned to her. His eyes landed on her angry teal ones.

He step closer to her and wrap his hand around her waist, drawing her in close to whisper in her ear. "I will not be made a fool in front of all the noblemen!"

Temari glared at him and try to pull away from his arm. "Let. Me. Go!"

"You are my wife, so start acting like it." He released her and she immediately made a run for the door. He had expected time seeing as they had been in this same situation a million times before.

"Why don't you set an example first? Stop humiliating me by parading yourself around the castle with your concubines!" She turned yell right at his face.

"I'm the future king and I can do as I please." He let go of the door and grabbed her arm to pull her back to the middle of the room.

She tried to pull away but he was just too strong. He more she pulled the more he tighten his grip. She sighed and tried to control her temper before it was too late. "I told you I didn't wish to bother with you today, Itachi. You are hurting my hand."

"But you were the one that started this, _darling_. You are mine and I shall do with you as I please." He finally found the spark he was looking for in her eyes when he saw them flash with anger.

"I might be your wife but that does **not** mean I belong to you! I am not some piece of meat to be own and use as you see fit!" Temari knew this was getting bad and regretted her last word as he saw him smirked. It seem that he was about to show her how much he really did own her.

Itachi released her arm but using his body he backed her up against the wall. "_Darling_, we shall see about that." he whispered close to her ear. The way he said it made chills crawl down her back and in no way were they the good kind.

To emphasize his point he roughly crushed his lips to hers. For a moment she was frozen in place but when she snapped back to reality she bit him, hard. Drawing blood from his lower lip, not that it made him pulled back or even flinch. In fact it probably encouraged him more because he bit her back. Not as hard as to draw blood but enough to make it swell for a few hours.

He placed his hands on her shoulder. "I own you." He said as he pulled away just an inch and then roughly pulled the kimono from her shoulders. Her upper body was now mostly uncovered to his view. The kimono was probably ruined from his treatment but that was the least thing on her mind.

He lean down and kissed her exposed shoulder. Knowing what was to come next Temari turn away and closed her eyes putting no resistance whatsoever. It was better this way, she had learned a while back. He would be done and then leaved her like a use rag.

Maybe this was why she felt dirty whenever they were intimate. Maybe that was why she founded it an undesirable chore to be with her husband. A hand full of times it had actually been pleasant for her but the times like this over weighted them. This was supposed to be something special that you shared with your loved one. So why was it that for her it was such a great task?

They felt physical attraction to each other that was no mystery. He was handsome and had a body that a god would kill to have. She on the other hand had been told she was beautiful and even her husband has said in one occasion that her body was one of the most beautiful ones he had seen.

She didn't understand how they had come to this. If she had known this was how her life was going to be she would have fought harder to not marry Itachi. But it had not been like this, at least not before their wedding. She had actually thought they would be happy together.

"Get dress!" Itachi said in an angry tone as he pull off her, having already finished proving how much he owned her.

Temari pushed herself of the bed. She had not notice when he had moved her there and not really cared. She picked up her kimono and put it back on as best as she could. Her kimono was all wrinkled and torn. There was no way she would return to the ball, not that it upset her or anything.

"We will return to the ball." Itachi ordered. His back was turn to her as he finish dressing himself.

"If you wish for everyone to know that my husband has finish violating me than I will be glad to do so." She said with her eyes on the ground searching for her sandals.

She missed the way his back tense or the way his fist clenched by his sides. He finally turned to look at her and notice her appearance. She was a mess. There was no way she could return like that to the ball.

"Do whatever you want." He said and slammed the door behind him as he left the room.

Temari let out a breath she hadn't know she was holding and let her body drop to the bed once again. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, resting her head on top.

Out of their time together this was the worst of it. It wasn't the act of being intimate that she loathed the most but what came after. It was the way he would act around her. He would never look at her in the eye it made her think he was disgusted with her. They would exchange a few words and then he would leave, making her feel dirty and used.

Damn if this wasn't eating at her. She wasn't sure if she could take much more of this. She just didn't feel strong enough anymore. A few months ago she would have fought tooth and nail. She would have never let herself fell this way but now it all just seemed hopeless. Why fight? If in the end nothing would change. She should just resign to her life.

"My lady, I've brought a new kimono for you." A maid said from the other side of the door. She had been expecting the maid. Somehow they always knew when she needed new clothes.

"Leave it outside." The maid did and left silently.

She waited a few moment then step out to get the kimono. She stepped back in and unfolded it. It was one of her new favorites. A navy color kimono with grey swirl designs. The colors fit her mood perfectly.

* * *

><p>Temari slowly open her eyes. Looking out the window, she noticed the sun wasn't out yet. Without bothering to look at the other side of the bed where her husband should be but wasn't, she pulled the covers from her body. Her feet landed on the cold wooden floor. She walked to her wardrobe and pulled out a clean kimono. She changed, brushed her hair and walked out into the garden. It was dark but the crest moon gave her enough light to walk to her favorite spot by the pond. Reaching out she took a small flower from the cherry blossom tree and lay on a stone bench.<p>

This place brought back memories…

"_Would you accompany for a walk in the garden, my lady?" His smooth voice whispered close to her ear making chills so down her back. _

_She blushed and her hand took his. "It really wouldn't be proper seeing as we are not married."_

"_Yet… We are not married yet, my dear." The twinkle in his eyes made her mischievous side come out. _

"_It is still breaking the rules…" She smiled mischievously. "I would love to go for a walk." _

_He smiled back and wrapped her arm around his. He made his way to the garden outside and led her to the pond behind some cherry blossom trees. "Do you like it?" _

"_Yes, it's very... green." She said as she pulled away from Itachi and walked to the pond to look at the koi fish and the moon reflection on it. The garden was amazing she hadn't seen anything like it. Her mischievous forgotten. "Back in Suna we don't have anything like this." _

_She turned back to seem not expecting to see him right behind her and with a small cherry blossom flower in his hand. He took her hand and placed it on it. "I'm glad you like it. I thought this would be something you like."_

"_I love it." She said and caressed the small flower on her hand._

"_Then let this be my wedding present. This garden shall be off limits to everyone. This is your private garden from tonight on." He said and stroked her cheek, loving the softness of it._

"_Thank you" she said_

_She wanted to explore her new garden but he stopped her with a hand on her arm. "Wait, I asked you out here so that I could talk to you alone."_

_They moved to sit by the pond on a stone bench. "This marriage between us it is of convenience. We have no feelings for each other." He began_

"_I know"_

"_But I don't want it to turn into something from hell. I wanted to propose to try and do all we can for this to work."_

"_I think I know what you mean…" She whispered softly. The fighting, the yelling and the hate, she had seen it with her parents and didn't wish for that to happen to her. It was her worst nightmare._

"_I think that with time we could grow to care for each other." He whispered. "I promise to never let anything or anyone hurt you, Temari" _

"_That sounds…agreeable. I will do everything that I can for this to work too." He smiled as he stroked her cheek once again._

Temari sighed_ 'Too bad you never promise to protect me from yourself, Itachi.' _She looked at the flower on her hand. With a sad smiled she crushed it in her palm and let it fall on the ground. She closed her eyes as a single tear ran down her face.

When had her life had turn into her worst nightmare?

* * *

><p>He swallowed the last bit of wine from his glass and turned to look out the window. Dawn was still a few hours away so he knew he could enjoy the moon for a few hours longer. From this window he could look down at the garden, his wife's private garden. He looked over at the pond but something caught his eye as he pass the stone bench beside the cherry blossom trees. Someone was laid out over the bench and looking closer he realized it was his wife.<p>

Setting his wine glass down and in less than a minute he was in the garden a few feet from her. Silently he walked to her, grabbing a small pink flower from the tree on his way by. He kneeled down on one knee beside her.

She was sleeping. He reached out and gently pushed her bangs back behind her so he could see her face. He looked peaceful sleeping like this. If he could he would watch her sleep all night, he realize. He ran his hand over her cheek but stopped close to her lips. There on the corner of her mouth was a bruise, small but by no means meaningless.

He pulled his hand away from her and clenched it by his side. He had done that to her and it was starting to eat at him. _'What's wrong with me? I'm not like this.'_ He thought. He had never been violent tougher women. He never felt so out of control as when he was with her. Especially as of late whenever he saw her, he would be on edge. And he couldn't even blame her because lately she had been more submissive. She would even go out of her way to avoid their arguments.

"What have you done to me, Temari?" He whispered softly. "What have you turned me into?"

When he was around her he felt like he wasn't himself. It was his body, his face but it wasn't him in it…

That didn't make sense, he thought. But it was how he felt.

"It is entirely your fault…" Itachi said out loud. "You made me this way. I want to hate you. I want to see you broken. I want…" His hand moved to her neck "…but I just can't stand it when you look at me with those teal eyes, blaming me as if I'm the one at fault for our predicament. If anything it's yours."

Temari stirred "Shhhh… sleep. You are safe." He said and ran his hand tenderly over her head.

It wasn't his fault, he thought. So why was it that sometimes he really did feel guilty? Damn, he wasn't the one that had come into this marriage with double intentions!

He had all the intentions of making this marriage work, of doing all in his power to make her happy. He would have given her all she ever wanted…and more. He could have learned to love her. They could have been the happy couple that everyone believed them to be.

But no, she had to be a bloody spy! All she was here for was to retrieve information for her father.

He should have told his father when he had learned of the truth. His father would have taken her away to interrogate her, use her as bait or just kill her right off. It would have save him the trouble of having to keep an eye on her, of always watching his back with her. But he hadn't, it was his little secret. And he didn't want anyone but him laying a finger on her. She belonged to him and didn't like anyone else touching what was his.

Looking at her like this he wouldn't have believe she was a spy. But he had heard it from her father himself and knew it was truth.

Once again his hand moved to her neck. It would be so easy to end her life but just the thought of her dead made even angrier.

A soft whimper made him release her. He was hurting her again.

"Itachi" A strong rough tone of voice made him turn. It had startled him but he didn't show it. Once again it was her fault, making him loose touch with his surrounding to the point of his little brother being able to sneak up on him.

"What do you want, little brother?" Itachi asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I want many things but of all them I don't need any." Sasuke said cryptically. "But tell me, what do you want? And of them what is it that you really need?" Itachi watch as his brother's eyes moved to look at his sleeping wife on the bench.

"I'm not in the mood for games, Sasuke." Itachi said "Besides shouldn't you at your little fiancé's side. Cute little thing, if you ask me." He watched Sasuke tense after he smiled.

"Stay away from her, Itachi. I won't let you pull her into one of your sick games." It was just so much entertaining messing with his brother. "Hinata is off limits to you, brother."

"How cute… it would seem that little Sasuke had fallen in love with his little fiancé."

"If I'm in love or not it's my business, not yours. This is not an empty treat, Itachi. It's a promise. Go near her with bad intentions and you will regret it." Itachi stopped his word game. Something in his brother's voice made him realize that Sasuke meant every word. This time he was not playing a game. It made him realize that Sasuke wasn't so little anymore but a man that was ready to fight what he cared for.

"If you want me to keep out of your business then stay out of mine." Itachi turned to leave the garden. But a few feet away he realized Sasuke want's following behind him. He turned his head to look back and the scene made his blood boiled over.

In that instate it wasn't his brother standing over his wife picking her up in his arms bridal style. In that moment all he saw was a man that wasn't himself putting his hands on his wife.

In a matter of seconds he was in front of Sasuke pulling his wife away from his brother. His outer haori was wrapped around her body making it were Sasuke couldn't really see her.

"Don't touch her!" he said through clenched teeth, piercing Sasuke down with red eyes.

Sasuke took a step back, startle by the way Itachi had reacted. "What is your problem?" he asked when he recovered.

"Don't ever touch her again." Itachi said. His possessive side had come out.

"All I was going to do is take her to her to her chamber. Its night and it is not safe out here. But you don't care for her safety seeing as you had all the intention of leaving her out here, unprotected."

"Mind your own business, brother!" Itachi turn and carry her back their chambers.

"Itachi, you should let her go. You are just hurting her and yourself by keeping her by your side and treating her as you do." Those were the last word he heard from his brother before he entered the palace and made his way to their chambers.

"'_Let her go…'_ you know nothing, little brother." Itachi whispered as he laid her down on the bed. _'If only I could…'_

That was the truth. It want's that he didn't wanted too because it would be so much easier and everything would be over if he did. It was just that he couldn't to let her. She had become too much a part of his life to do so.

Drawing the covers over her he ran his hand over her cheek. Then laid the small flower he had gotten from earlier on her pillow. Somehow it was still intact. He picked up his haori and turned away. He would return to his study where a bottle of sake awaited him.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, another story that should have been just a few lines but somehow got a life of its own. To be truthful to you my lovely readers i have to say that I HATE to leave it there. I feel like there is more i can write about it beacuse there is much more to tell. If I get a few good reviews on this and you wish for me to keep writing I will. So tell me what you think - good and bad - I want to here from you all.<strong>

**Till next time,**

**Lady Hinata Uchiha**


End file.
